Surt
Surt (スルト, Suruto) is a demon in the series. History In Norse mythology Surt rules the land of fire, Muspelheim, guarding the entrance of this realm with his shining sword (Laevateinn) that is said to be brighter than the sun. It is also said to be the creator and the destroyer, as the fires of his realm created the stars of the heavens, and later during Ragnarok, it will rain down fire unto all land. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Jashin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 4: Magician Arcana *DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Maou Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Astaroth and Arioch, Surt is one of the three major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game and one of the most powerful demons under Lucifer's orders that has taken control over the inferior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the second floor basement, accusing the protagonist from being "nothing more than a mere puppet of God" before engaging him in battle if he's not chaos aligned. This fight, however, is entirely optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Surt's room. In the Chaos route, after locating the throne room of Asura in the last floor basement, the hero will need to go back to Surt's room, where he will give him the "Claw of Surt", a valuable item needed so Asura can forge the "Devil Ring" and the fight against Michael and his followers become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Surt is one of the three Nihilo demons Hikawa enlisted to guard the entrance of the Diet Building while he seeks out the stored Magatsuhi there. The Demi-fiend will battle Surt immediately upon trying to enter the lower-left door. Surt can later be encountered as a regular enemy in the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, but he cannot be recruited due to being a Tyrant Class demon. He can instead be summoned in the Cathedral of Shadows by fusing the right demons. As a minion, Surt has the distinction of having the only fire-elemental based normal physical attack. His attack power can still be enhanced by Tarukaja and Focus, and when he is given the passive skill "Pierce", the effect will bypass resist, void and absorb properties of the Fire element instead of physical. When using a physical skill however, Surt will inflict standard physical damage and his normal attack can still be repelled by Tetrakarn. Surt also has a unique Fire spell aptly called Ragnarok. ''Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE'' In the Chaos path in Envoy for the Messiah/Gaia Church, players are required to defeat him in the trial in Doukan's spirit world. Answering questions to his satisfaction will allow players to obtain the ability to fuse him and a smaller variant more appropriate for the level players are at at that stage. He is a special triple fusion of Jikokuten, Fenrir, and Shiki-Ouji. His sword, Laevateinn, can be acquired through a special synthesis recipe. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Surt appears as a summonable and recruitable demon. He also appears as the first sub-boss of Sector Horologium in Law Path, destroying the elevator to Horologium B9F. Also, he appears in the EX Mission The Wise Man's Library V, holding half of the last Book of Thoth. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Surt is the only source for the Ragnarok skill. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Surt can be metamorphosed into the Laevateinn. ''Persona 3'' Surt is a Persona of the Magician Arcana, unlockable after maxing out the Kenji Tomochika Social Link and fusible upon reaching level 52. His Heart Item is Blazing Flame, which nullifies Fire damage to the bearer. ''Persona 3 FES'' Aside from returning as a Max Magician S. Link Persona, Surt can be fused with a Nihil Weapon to create the Laevateinn, a two-handed sword that inflicts fire damage instead of slash, and adds the Fire Boost effect as well. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Surt returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Magician Arcana. If the player takes the newly added female perspective, maxing out the Junpei Iori Social Link will allow the fusion of Surt. This is somewhat fitting, as Surt and both of Junpei's Persona (Hermes and Trismegistus) both have an affinity for fire. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Surt can perform the combo Ragnarok with Odin and has the power Repulse. Surtzom can be created through Relic Fusion using the Fear, Mirror, Wafer or the Air, Wafer, Pulse combos. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''As an Ally'' ''Boss (Law Route) ''Shin Megami Tensei IV |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Resist |Curse=Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1=Maragidyne |Effect1=Heavy Fire damage to all enemies |Cost1=32 MP |Level1=Innate |Skill2=High Fire Pleroma |Effect2=Boosts Fire attack by 50% |Cost2=N/A |Level2=Innate |Skill3=Ragnarok |Effect3=Medium Fire damage to multiple enemies, 1~4 hits |Cost3=35 MP |Level3=82 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= St |DK= St |AL= - |NR= St |MN= St |Profile= A giant of Norse lore who incinerates everything in the world at Ragnarok. |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Surt can mutate into Cu Chulainn or Bacchus |Skill1= Flame Cut |Effect1= Deal low Sword + Fire damage to one enemy. |Skill2?= Hellfire |Effect2?= Deal medium Fire damage to one enemy. |Skill3?= Maragion |Effect3?= Deal medium Fire damage to an enemy group. |Skill4?= Patra |Effect4?= Cure one ally's sleep and illusion ailments. |Skill5?= Fiery Fury |Effect5?= Deal low Sword + Fire damage to all enemies. |Skill6?= Mamudo |Effect6?= Deal instant Dark kill to an enemy group. |SkillM= Agidyne |EffectM= Deal high Fire damage to one enemy. |FSkill1= Ragnarok |FEffect1= Large magical (ignores elemental) damage on all foes. |Prereq1= Agidyne - SurtBufudyne - LokiThunder Baptism - OdinFirestorm - FenrirIce Breath - Heimdal |FSkill2= Hellish War |FEffect2= Large almighty damage on random foes (1 to 2 hits.) |Prereq2= Zan - PoltergeistHellfire - SurtZiodyne - BeelzebubAsteroid Bomb - Lucifer }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |FSkill2= Great War of Hell |FEffect2= Random almighty damage on all foes (16 hits.) |Prereq2= 1. Gry - Poltergeist 2. Agidyne - Surt 3. Chaos Element - Beelzebub 4. Another Dimension - Lucifer }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES - The Journey'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Surtzom'' ''Surt'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Surtzom'' ''Surt'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Magician Arcana Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Card Summoner Demons